The Girl Next Door
by AgentsofSHIELD27
Summary: Leo Fitz is a troubled young boy who struggled without his Mom after her death. He was now under the custody of his father, Robert. The two soon left LA and migrated to NY whereas Robert has bought a new house. Fitz was able to adjust himself in his new peaceful home. Till then, he meets a young girl like his age who seemed to turn his fate around. She's the girl next door.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! If ever you're wondering why this story is under Agents of SHIELD, it's because those characters belong to it. So, this story is WAAAAAY more different. I just wanted to make a different Fitzsimmons story to make it more seem real. After all, this is what also my friend likes so this is for her. I hope you guys will like this story too! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD and its respective characters

Warning: This story and its plot is way more different from the TV show.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family

* * *

He stared wistfully out of the window, watching the breathtaking sunset. His blue eyes gleamed by the sun's orange rays until it passed down, not revealing any orange rays. He settled his eyes up in the sky, clouds looking luminous and vibrant. The whole horizon was pinkish-orange with a tint of sky blue and yellow. His emotions began to swirl around him as he continued watching. Thoughts were unclear—vague enough to understand.

Fitz was _never_ happy after the death of his mother months ago. It was hard for him to accept and to let go of his loved one. He was so close with his mother which he seemed he loved his mother more than his own father. He loved her because she was so sweet and a wonderful storyteller. Every night, his mother would tell a story about Greek mythology. Fitz loved Greek mythology when he was young until now. After all, he thinks of himself as a hero. His mother had motivated him to become a better person but when she died, everything became dark.

"Leopold?"

Startled, he fixed his eyes on the door. "Dad?"

He gently closed the door behind him and looked up at his son. "Leo, are you fine son?"

Fitz looked down at his hands, feeling unsure about his feelings. "I'm okay, Dad."

His father walked up to him and sighed. "_Son_, if it's about your mother, I feel the same way." He also felt the pain that his son felt. The most painful thing is to let go of someone who you love—and it's hard. Putting a hand to his shoulder, he said. "Leopold, you just can't think about your mother all the time. You still have lots' of things to do. Play basketball or anything you like."

Fitz's eyes grew big, surprised of what he heard. "Dad?" Slowly, he glanced at his father and gave a weak smile. "I guess you're right. I just have to chill out for a while."

He yanked his father's hand off his shoulder gently, grabbed his basketball from the shelf and walked out. Fitz just left his father in the room while he, Fitz just stepped out. It was really a harsh thing to do but, he couldn't still get over the death of his mother. Fitz is just a growing boy who lost his mother at an early age. Yet, he feels like he couldn't stand up even if his father was there. He felt so empty and darkness was surging in his heart.

Fitz was at the front porch of the house as he watched the house adjacent to his.

"Boring." He mumbled under his breath. He walked up to the tree with heavy steps as he held his basketball out. He swooped the ball over the branch and a part of it had caught the ball.

"Yes!"

Fitz grappled on to the tree's bark, preparing himself to climb over. As he was about to step over, a cutesy female voice came behind him.

"I'm not doing that if I were you."

Fitz was startled, causing him to fall off and land on the grass.

"Ow!" He scowled out loud. The girl, quickly ran to him and helped him up. Fitz violently flailed his arms off, trying to avoid the girl's hands. "Get off me!"

"I was just-" She gasped, taking few step backwards from Fitz. When Fitz stood up in his own legs, he turned to the girl. He studied her for a moment before he could speak any minute. The girl had glossy brown hair, hazel eyes and fair skin. She was about 3 inches smaller than Fitz but she could almost reach his height.

It was Fitz's first time to see this girl who stood before him. He never saw her before ever since he and his father transferred in the neighborhood. He darted his eyes and said. "What are _you_ doing here? You shouldn't be here."

The girl blushed, her cheeks turning into a deep shade of scarlet. "I just wanted to play with you."

Fitz hissed. "Go play with yourself." He turned his back on her and tried to climb over the tree again.

"Hey! Don't turn your back on me!" She squeaked in an angry manner. Fitz, facing the bark, rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Go away. I don't need a playmate!" He gripped on the bark and did his first step.

"Wait! I just wanted to be friends with you!" The girl ran to him again and gripped his shirt.

"Let go!" Fitz squirmed and took her hand away. The girl quickly claimed her hand before Fitz could any hit it. "Gee boy, you don't have any manners at all."

He 'tsked' and continue climbing up the tree. As soon as Fitz was able to reach the tree's branch, the girl spoke again. "I-I'm Jemma Simmons and you are?"

Fitz muttered, in an arrogant voice. "Leopold Fitz."

Jemma crossed her arms. "You know, Leopold, climbing up that tree is dangerous." She looked up at him and raised a brow. Fitz stared at the sky. "Why do you say so?"

"It's too high."

Fitz is quite annoyed by Jemma's presence. So, he tried to ignore her for the meantime. Jemma, who felt out of place, said her goodbye.

"I'm going now, Leopold. See you around." She turned away and left, feeling unappreciated. Fitz followed his eyes on Jemma and watched her go back to her respective home.

_What a weird girl_. He thought.

He tried to clear his thoughts for a moment by closing his eyes. Soon, Fitz realized that Jemma was the girl next door.


	2. Chapter 2

Jemma stared at her bowl coldly, not even trying to blink at all. Her favorite cereal, Fruity Loops seemed to be soaked up by the milk. "_Ugh_, no thank you." She muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Jemma, dear. Finish your breakfast." Her mother coaxed. Jemma sighed out loud. "Mom, why can't I make friends with that boy? He's so _mean_ to me."

Her mother walked up to her side and smiled. "Dear, sometimes it's hard to make friends with boys. Have you asked his name?"

Jemma looked up at her mother. "Yes, Mom. His name is Leopold Fitz."

"Leopold Fitz? Is he German?"

"I have no idea but I had a hunch he's Scottish because of his accent." Jemma snarled.

"Very well, Jemma. " Her mother took Jemma's bowl away from her. "Go talk to him."

Jemma quickly got out of her house and went to the Fitz residence. He saw Leopold again who was playing with another boy. He had sleek black hair and high cheek bones. Jemma was about to walk up to Leopold but Leopold ran to her. "Hey! Watch out!"

He quickly wrapped his arms around Jemma and they both fell on the ground. Jemma scowled in pain as [Leopold] Fitz felt stunned. Jemma felt so shy that Fitz was on top of her as he looked down at her with those blue eyes. The two locked eyes for a moment until the black haired boy broke their reverie.

"Uhm, this is so wrong."

Fitz pulled himself up and dusted his shirt uncomfortably. "Bloody hell,"

Jemma feels so flustered about what happened. Shyly, she helped herself up and blushed. "What was that for?"

"The ball was going to hit your head. Thanks to Grant." Fitz murmured. Grant exclaimed. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were coming!" He ran up to Jemma and panted. "Sorry."

Jemma said, soothingly. "It's okay. I know it's unexpecting." She runs her fingers through her hair and smoothed out the tangled parts. Fitz was sort of a mess of what he just did. Landing on a girl is never an option but saving one's life is a heroic thing to do. Jemma felt any squished by Fitz who was heavier than her. More than that, she felt a spark in between her and Fitz. There were butterflies in her stomach, making her more nervous than ever.

"Well, are you okay?" Fitz asked and arched a brow. Jemma nodded and smiled. "Yes, I am fine."

"Do you want to join us? We're playing catch." Grant beckoned at Jemma.

"Grant, you actually lost the ball."

"My bad."

"So, you invited friends over, Jemma." Jemma's mother was quite surprised to see Grant and Fitz by the doorstep. Jemma, who was alongside her mother, nodded innocently. "Yes, Mom. They're my friends."

"Good day, Ma'am." Grant said politely. Fitz gulped as he fixed his eyes on Jemma. He didn't expect Jemma would look back at him but she did.

"Hi." Jemma waved at Fitz as she tucked a strand of her hair shyly.

"Hi."

"Kids, please come in. Don't stay out there for too long. You're going to get tired of standing." Jemma's mother caught the attention of the two boys.

"Right."

The boys stepped in as Jemma's mother closed the door. "I baked some cookies. Who wants some?"

"Me!"

Grant and Fitz nibbled on their cookies as Jemma watched them with a disgust look worn on her face. The boys had too much chocolate surrounding their mouths and they're fingers was way more sticky than glue.

"Would you mind to introduce yourselves, boys?"

Grant spoke. "I'm Grant Douglas Ward." He chewed on his cookie again while Fitz was trying to clear his throat out. Fitz smiled, revealing some chocolate debris on his teeth. Jemma chuckled lightly in her seat by his ludicrous acts.

"I'm Leopold Fitz." He said in a muffled voice.

"Pleased to meet you, Grant and Leopold. I'm Jemma's mother, Alice Simmons."

Grant and Fitz continuously nodded as they nibbled onto their cookie. Jemma wasn't able to get one since Grant and Fitz did almost finish it. She didn't want to get since the boys touched the other cookies. Jemma is quite disgusted by their acts and most of all, she didn't like Fitz of what he has done. She started to wonder why he became a little bit kind.

_What's got into him?_ Jemma thought.

"How old are you, Leopold?"

"I'm 10."

"10 years old, just like _my_ daughter Jemma." Alice glanced at Jemma. Her daughter grimaced. "Ehehehe."

"What about you, Grant?"

"I'm 10 years old too, Ma'am."

I'll be updating soon! And oh, this story is an AU. Please take note of that! So, what do you think what's going to happen next?


End file.
